Simple Minds
by DullColours
Summary: When two simple minds get together,what will happen?Read on for details! Gonxfem!Alluka.Written for the Under-appreciated Pairs Contest by Nispedana


**Under-appreciated pairs Contest**

**Pairing: You'll soon know! XD**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Hunter X Hunter, Yoshihiro Togashi does. If I did… kukuku… what would happen? XD_

* * *

_Gon's POV:_

"Ne, Killua! Why are we going back to Kukuru Mountain? I thought you hated your family and your home!"

"I don't hate all the members of my family, Gon… I care for some of them very much…"

Hmm? Who does Killua care for? I want to know!

"Killua, who do you care for? I want to know!"

"…You'll soon see."

We both entered Killua's home without any hindrances. Killua then took me to a room down in the basement, but on the way, Kikyo flounced out.

"Killua, darling! I knew one day, you would come to acknowledge the assassin blood in you. You've finally come to your senses! Therefore, let's not wait! I've already prepared a mission for you!" Kikyo gushed, completely ignoring my existence. Kalluto was nowhere to be seen. Eh? Where was she?

"Get lost, _Kikyo_. This time I came back for _Alluka_, not you." Killua spat and pulled me past his mother.

"O-Oi, Killua!" I yelped out in surprise.

We had entered the basement. There was only one locked room to be seen. Killua then unlocked the room with a key that he had stolen from his mother. He gingerly peeked inside…and was pulled inside roughly!

"KILLUA!" I yelled, panicking. I threw the door open and rushed inside, only to see Killua…

Getting strangled by a girl?!

She was hugging Killua so tightly that his face was turning blue.

"Onii-chan, I've missed you so much! Why didn't you come visit me more often?" she squealed. Loudly.

Eh?! She was Killua's sister? I don't exactly remember Killua saying that he had a sister!

…Or did I forget he said that?

"Who's this, onii-chan?" Killua's sister asked, pointing at me. I didn't know what to do, so I waved awkwardly.

"Alluka, he's my best friend, Gon Freecss. Gon, this is Alluka, my _imouto_. I'm leaving for a while, so be nice to each other, children!" Killua said.

Both of us stuck our tongues out at him childishly.

Killua just grinned and closed the door, leaving me alone with Alluka.

What should I do?

* * *

_Alluka's POV:_

"Gon-chan, onii-chan said that you are his best friend, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes!" he replied.

"Gon-chan, promise me one thing." I said.

"Eh? What is it Alluka-chan?" he asked.

"Firstly, remove the honorific from my name. Just call me Alluka. Secondly, please make onii-chan visit me a bit more! I'm always bored… Oh! You can also visit me frequently!"

"Okay, Alluka. But… why do you get bored? You have such a big family! Don't they come and play with you?" Gon asked.

"Gon, is it alright if I just call you Gon? Alright, I don't know why, but they just won't play with me or visit me except for Killua! I only have my dollies for company…But that's all right! I now have Gon to play with me as well as Killua!" I replied.

"Your family is stupid as well as crazy. Why won't they visit you? They must be a bunch of meanies!" Gon said, pouting.

I laughed.

"Well, that's my family for you!"

"Alluka, let's play before Killua comes back! He'll get mad for sure! Let's play jan-ken-pon!" Gon said, grinning.

"Un!"

* * *

_**Half an hour later**_

* * *

_Gon's POV:_

"No fair! I always lose! You cheated!" pouts Alluka.

"No, I didn't cheat. There's just a trick to win in jan-ken-pon…" I replied.

"REALLY? Teach me!" Alluka yelled.

"Nope! If I do, then you'll beat me at jan-ken-pon every time!"

"NOO! YOU MEANIE!" Alluka flew at me and started shaking me hard. I wriggled away and Alluka fell on top of me.

"A-AH! Gomene, Gon!" Alluka shrieked, scrambling desperately away.

"Wait, Alluka! When you shook me, that hurt! Time for some payback!" I laughed while tickling her frantically.

"H-HELP! ONII-CHAN! GON'S TICKLING ME TO DEATH! HAHAHA!" Alluka yelled frantically.

"What's the matter? Shoot, I just left you guys here for forty-five minutes…and THIS happened?!" Killua grumbled, opening the door. His eyes widened when he saw us in the…embarrassing position that we were in, with me on top of Alluka. He froze for a while…then he gave his famous smirk.

"Ah, don't let me bother you children! Please keep on doing what you were doing before, don't mind me!" Killua smirked.

"K-KILLUA!"

"O-ONII-CHAN!"

We both yelped at the same time, scrambling away quickly.

Our eyes met and I felt myself growing red. Alluka did too!

"Anyway, I came down here to tell you guys that we have to go now, Gon. See ya, Alluka!" Killua said.

"Aww! I don't want onii-chan and Gon to go this soon! I want you two to play with me more!" Alluka whined.

"Gomenasai, Alluka, but if Killua says we have to go… then we have to go. I'll visit you more and drag Killua with me too!" I smiled, unable to bear Alluka's sad face any more. She looks a lot cuter when she smiles! W-Wait, what am I saying?

"Aww…then see you next time, Gon, onii-chan!" Alluka said cheerfully, waving at us as we exited her room.

"Bye, Alluka!" I said. Alluka suddenly ran over and whispered something in my ear that left me shocked for a minute. Well, I certainly didn't see THAT coming...

"Sayonara, imouto." Killua said lazily.

Once we boarded the plane to…wherever that was, and then we would take a ship to Whale Island! Killua nudged me. I didn't like the sly look he had on his face. I have a bad feeling…

"So, Gon, what do you think of my imouto?" Killua asked, with a cheeky grin.

"Eh, Alluka? Alluka's very nice and caring…not to mention a bit childish…but she's like my other best friend!" I replied happily.

"Gon…I was asking if you like her!" Killua said.

"I like her! She's like my other best friend!" I said, feeling puzzled. Why would he ask this question again if he had already asked it, and I gave him the answer?

"Gon, you BAKA! I was asking if you LIKE like her, more than a friend, like a girlfriend!" Killua shouted, looking annoyed.

E-Eh?!

What's a girlfriend?

I don't know…

"Killua, of course I do! I like Alluka very much! In fact, she's my new best friend!"

"Ah…" Killua facepalmed himself. "Gon, do you know what a girlfriend is?"

"Sure! It's a girl who is your friend! Like Aunt Mito is also my girlfriend as well as my aunt!"

"…Never mind."

"What? Did I get it wrong?"

"A girlfriend IS a girl who is your friend, but she is also a person that you love! You also do intimate actions with her, like hugging and kissing!" Killua explained.

"Aunt…"

Killua exploded.

"NOT YOUR AUNT MITO! You will feel a different kind of love when you meet the girl you want to be your girlfriend, like how your father loved your mother…and like how Rioleo loves Kurapika."

"It's Leorio…Wait! Leorio loves Kurapika? But Kurapika is a boy, not a girl!"

"…Never mind. Forget I said that."

"WE'RE HEADING HOME TO WHALE ISLAND! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE AUNT MITO AND GRANDMA AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Naïve."

"Huh? What did you say Killua?"

"Nothing."

* * *

_**2 years later…**_

* * *

_Gon's POV:_

"KILLUA! Hurry up, we've got to see Alluka quickly!"

"Geez Gon, you're pulling me too hard! AHHH!"

I dragged Killua back to Kukuru Mountain. Since we got off the plane, Killua has been lagging behind, and I've been dragging him. We easily opened the Gates of Judgment and rushed (more like barreled) down the basement and into Alluka's room.

"ONII-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME PLAY WITH ME MORE OFTEN?" she screeched, flying into Killua's arms as usual. Then she looked at me. Oops…looks like I'm next.

"Gon! I asked you to bring onii-chan home more often!"

"I did! If I didn't drag him here THIS time, then the next time we would come here would be a LOOONG time later!" I retorted.

"Okay! This time I'll forgive you two, IF you play dollies with me!"

Alluka really hasn't changed a bit…

She told me about Nanika last time and her powers.

I thought it was creepy! Like having a sort of genie inside you that comes out to grant other people wishes…that's weird.

But I've gotten over it now!

* * *

_Alluka's POV_

Ah! Finally, Gon and onii-chan came to play with me!

I missed Gon so much...

I really like him...

A lot...

Last time when Gon was here…I told him about Nanika and my powers that grant other people wishes…

He seemed a bit freaked out…I didn't blame him! Everybody reacts that way at first. Even onii-chan did!

But today…he seemed like he has gotten used to it.

I…thought that he would shun me…

Just like all of the people I met…

Even my family…

Except for onii-chan.

But…he didn't! He completely accepted me as who I am!

Gon's different…weird, almost…

* * *

Gon's POV

Alluka's unique…a bit weird…

* * *

Both POV

But I love Gon/Alluka just the way he/she is!

A bit weird, different and

UNIQUE

And that's why I love him/her and his/her unique ways so much!


End file.
